


To Fly

by TheWeepingAngelOfCas



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Lime, M/M, Misa is here too, Yuri On Ice!!!AU, Yuri on Ice!!!, but only for a second, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingAngelOfCas/pseuds/TheWeepingAngelOfCas
Summary: Light is a incredibly young man, yet an extraordinary figure skater. He's only 18, yet he's already in the Olympics for the second time.L is 25. He's been doing this grueling sport for his entire life, and has yet to see an Olympic metal on his neck, let alone a gold.They're enemies on the ice.In the sheets?Well, that's a completely different story.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 16





	To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Some suggestive stuff at times, but nothing much, so I'm only rating it mature. Enjoy!  
> I know nothing about figure skating. But I tried.

The ice under his feet radiated cold, which combined with his nerves to chill his whole body. 

L had been waiting for this moment for four long years. He thought he had been ready to do this again. He had been practicing since his disaster at the previous years Olympics. Back then, he had been trying to land a particularly tricky jump, when he tumbled to the ground. Not only that, but his overworked legs had finally forsaken their revenge. His ankle had been fractured, leaving him unable to even get up. Worst of all, he watched from his hospital waiting room as Light Yagami took the gold for Japan.

Feeling his body tense up, he took a deep breathe.

The music started. A pretty, classical tune.

He was ready.

His routine started crouching, waiting for a few heart-pounding moments as the music crescendoed to a steady, slow pace. Despite the hundreds of spectators, the judges, and his peers' eyes and hushed whispers, he let himself be lulled by the sweet harmony of the music, before slowly rising and diagonally making his way to the edge of the ring. From there, he skated around the ring to gain speed. 

He used that speed to preform a Lutz as the music took a sudden crescendo. The crowd gasped, and cheered when he stuck the landing. Later, when the music slowed to nearly a halt, he jumped and landed, turning it into a change spin. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the Japanese figure skaters, Misa Amane, smiling at him. She clapped, which he barely saw as he got out of his spin and resumed his choreography.

The song came to a close a few minutes later, which left him panting in the middle of the ice rink, his arms raised above his head. Flowers and stuffed animals were being thrown onto the ice around him, and he snagged a small bag of candies while he skated out. He had only had one little slip up, which would only result in a small point reduction.

His score was thrown onto the screen above, and he smiled. He had gotten almost all possible points.

The stadium darkened again, and onto the rink, skated Light Yagami.

He was sporting a black and red top, buttoned up impeccably neat, with black pants that didn't dare crease. He looked absolutely _perfect._

Not only that, but his routine was beautiful. Well, perhaps beautiful wasn't the right word for it. Terrifying was much more correct. A rock song was blaring throughout the stadium, and his jagged, sudden movements only added to the rising tension. When the beat sped up impossibly fast, Light paired it with jumps and spins, almost perfectly on time with the music. The choreography screamed sex and anger, ripping through the crowd and reverberating in L's heart. The rock music came to a painful halt, and Light was standing in the middle of the rink, a red light illuminating his figure and his hands out to the side of him, as if he was basking in the cheers and praise from the crowd.

It was then that L knew that he was completely, utterly _fucked._

Light Yagami was going to take the gold.

***********************

Two medals were on the nightstand of his bed. One was a gentle glistening silver, which was overshadowed by a much larger, glimmering gold one.

"You could've let me win for once." L bit his lip, a blush creeping to his cheeks. 

Light took his head away from L's neck, gently biting on the newly forming bruise, "But where's the fun in that?"

"You have three gold medals now. You've got to stop soon-" A low moan escaped him as Light lazily started pumping his length.

"Not stopping til I have five." Light chuckled as L turned to putty in his hands.

"You _ass._ "

"But you love me." 

L looked away, at the medals above their shared bed and on the nightstand, "Yeah. I do."


End file.
